Pein ensina SEX ED! Retorno maldito
by Haru no hana
Summary: sequencia a fic, Pein ensina Sex ED... Ta tao tosco quanto a primeira... ou até mais Orochimaru: Precisava me amarrar num canto escuro? Pein: Voce estava correndo e gritando pela base inteira CADE O MEU SASUKEKUN leiam hohoho!


Pein ensina SEX ED o retorno maldito.

Continuaçao para Pein ensina SEX ED

Sabado de sol, todos dormindo na sala de reunioes...

Pein: Continuando u.ú ...desde a parte que aquilo (aponta prum canto escuro) se intrometeu ¬¬

Orochimaru: Precisava me amarrar num canto escuro? ¬¬

Pein: Voce estava correndo e gritando pela base inteira "CADE O MEU SASUKE-KUN" ¬¬

Orochimaru:...

Pein: agora de volta a aula meus queridos.. n.n/

Todos: (dormindo)

Pein: ACORDEM SEU BANDO DE INDIGENTE! ¬¬

Itachi: Mais cinco minutinhos mama... -.-zzz

Deidara: (abraçado no Sasori) Nhamm... -.-zzZz

Kakuzu: você me deve... paga... nao NAOO!! Juros compostos NAO! -.-zzz

Hidan: Jashin-sama OH JAshin-sama... -.-zzz

Tobi: (usando bunda do Itachi como travesseiro) nhamm... -.-zzz

Konan: (entra na sala) O que houve? Eu tava no meu de um filme e... o.õ (olha cena) O.O

Pein: Eles nao acordam... ç.ç

Konan: Espera só um minutinho (sorriso demoniaco) (pega camera e começa a fotografar) MUHAHAHAHAHAAHH! 8D

Pein:...

Konan: Prontinho n.nb

Pein: (pega balde de agua e joga no povo)

Akatsuki: (acorda)

Itachi: Pra que isso? ¬¬ (torcendo casaco)

Deidara: (ainda abraçado no Sasori) o.o'

Sasori: Depois eu sou o viado... ¬¬ Desinfeta.

Tobi: (deixou uma poça de baba na bunda do Itachi) Tobi acordar ç.ç7

Kakuzu e Hidan: ...

Pein: Que bom que acordaram... Agora de volta as aulas \o/

Akatsuki: ¬¬

Pein: Sim sim... Agora, onde paramos? o.õ

Sasori: (aponta pro Deidara) Ele tinha acabado de dar um beijo homosexual no Itachi.. :x

Itachi e Deidara:.. ¬¬

Konan: (ainda estava na sala) COMO É? O.o E eu perdi isso? o.o

Sasuke: Eu tenho em video se quiser... n.n/

Orochimaru: SASUKE-KUN!! TT.TT

Konan: Eu quero... n.n'

Pein: KAHAN... ¬¬

Konan e Sasuke:... Vamos sair. .-. (saem)

Pein: Agora de volta as aulas... Bem, já que somos homens, temos algo que se chama...

Tobi: TESTOSTERONA:b

Pein: Tambem, mas nós homens temos algo que o Zetsu e (tosse) o Sasori (tosse) nao tem. n.n

Zatsu: ... ç.ç

Sasori: (cai ficha) PORRA EU JÁ FALEI QUE NAO SOU EUNUCO ¬¬

Pein: Ta ta, nao estamos aqui para discutir as escolhas sexuais do Sasori u.u

Sasori:...

Pein: Nós homens temos pinto, bilau, pin pin, penis, coisa, anaconda... como cês quiserem chamar... u.úb

Kakuzu: Mamae me dizia que era pingulin o.o/

Hidan: Jashin-sama disse que era A Arma Suprema do Apocalipse o.o/

Deidara: Eu chamava o meu de Billy... o.ò/

Tobi: TOBI TAMBEM CHAMAVA O PIU DELE DE BILLY! \o/

Deidara:...

Kisame: O meu é Zampakutou u.ú/ (espada de Bleach \o\)

Pein:... já acabaram? ¬¬

Akatsuki...

Pein: Otimo... u.u Por sermos homens, temos aquilo, mas todo grande poder, vem com uma grande responsabilidade.. ù.ú

Itachi: Que responsabilidades? o.õ

Pein: Ainda bem que perguntou n.n/ Voces devem usar com responsabilidade o que voces tem... u.u

Itachi:...

Pein: Se nao, eles apodrecem e caem.. \o\

Deidara: Que nem o do Sasori:P

Pein: Sim, que nem o do Sasori... o.ób

Sasori: JA QUE NINGUEM ACREDITA EU VO PROVAR QUE SOU HOMEM! ¬¬ (abaixa as calças)

Akatsuki: O.O

Konan: (espiando) O¬O

Orochimaru: Sasuke o que? o¬o

Sasori: pronto ¬¬

Orochimaru: Sasori-kun! o que acha de ganhar mais poder heim:D

Sasori: ...

Pein: Ta ta, agora que todos nos nos sentimos humilhados pelo... err... Sasori, vamos continuar. x.x

Kakuzu: Pode pagar as minhas vinte pratas... ¬¬

Hidan: Ta na mao ¬¬

Deidara: O Sasori nao era Eunuco? o.o'

Sasori: Quer ver de novo? ¬¬

Deidara: Naao... x.x'

Konan e Orochimaru: Eu quero \o/

Sasori e Deidara:...

Pein: De volta ao assunto agora... u.ú Como usar com responsabilidade.

Kakuzu: E como se faz isso? Esse lance de responsabilidade? o.õ

Pein: Simples, perguntem pro Itachi o que ele faz... n.n

Akatsuki: (em unissomo) Itachi, o que voce faz? o.o

Itachi:... Durmo com mulheres... o.ób

Akatsuki:(ainda em unissomo) Lider-sama, ele dorme com mulheres. \o/

Pein: Viram, é exatamente isso que nao devem fazer ..u.ú Dormir com mulheres está proibido.. o.ó

Akatsuki:...

Orochimaru: (levanta a mao) Mas e com outros homens:D

Pein: Nao... ¬¬

Orochimaru e Akatsuki:...

Konan: E eu que sou mulher.? o.o

Pein: Voce tem pinto? ¬¬

Konan: Nao ¬¬

Pein: Entao voce pode dormir com mulheres O.ó

Konan: ¬¬

Deidara: Mas.. mas... nao tem nenhum jeito de nos protejer se quisermos.. err.. .-.

Kakuzu: Dormir com mulheres/o\

Pein: Sim, ela se acha camisinha u.u

Tobi: Tobi ter Camisinhas \o/

Todos: (olham para Tobi) O.O?

Tobi: Papa manda pra Tobi uma caixa disso por semana \:B/

Pein: Pode pegar por favor? n.n

Tobi: (tira caixa do bolso) ta aqui! \o/

Pein:..

Tobi: Papa falo que era pra levar aonde quer que eu fosse.. o.o

Pein: Seu papa estava certo.. n.n (distribui camisinhas pra todo mundo)

Deidara: O que isso faz? o.õ

Pein: Isso! Proteje o seu companheiro contra doenças venerias.. u.ú

Kakuzu: Que doenças? o.o

Pein: Paternidade ¬¬

Todos: O.o

Pein: SIM, a paternidade é algo terrivel que vai assombrar voces pelo resto de suas vidas u.ú

Akastukis: (Anotando)

Pein: A paternidade vai destruir voces, sugar todo o seu dinherio... u.ú

Kakuzu: O.ó Que coisa horrenda! ç.ç

Pein: Alem do que, aqui na Akatsuki nao temos verbas para mulheres gravidas.. u.ú

Tobi: Como as mulheres engravidam? O.õ

Hidan: Eu sei! posso explicar?! \o/

Pein: Pode n.n

Hidan: Bem, dentro da nossa Arma Suprema do Apocalipse, existem sementes... u.ú

Akatsuki: (anotando)

Hidan: Bem, quando dormimos com mulheres, damos para elas essas sementes... que elas plantam na barriga... u.ù

(boca de todos fica assim "O")

Hidan: Sim... Essa semente brota e nasce um bebê \o\

Zetsu: Semente? Entao eu tenho pin pin \o/

Pein:... Nao ¬¬

Zetsu: TT.TT

Pein: Agora que ja sabem os riscos de usarem seu Negocio, cuidado ¬¬

Itachi: ... Tenho quer, um encontro com a minha namorada.. n.n

Kisami: Qual delas? ¬¬

Itachi: A de Sabado oras.. \o\

Pein: ¬¬

Akatsuki: o.o"

Fim...

XD

que tosco, mais tosco que o primeiro... mas foi \o\


End file.
